A Little Bit of Pizzazz!
While preparing an order for a custom, a cooking accident causes the four main characters to switch bodies with each other: Chowder goes into Shnitzel's body, Shnitzel goes into Truffles' body, Truffles goes into Mung's body and Mung goes to Chowder's body). Just like in any body-swap movie, the gang finds some benefits to being in each other's bodies. For example: * Chowder likes how big and strong Shnitzel's body is. * Truffles thinks Mung needs a clean-up, and when she does she feels reborn. * Shnitzel takes advantage and acts lazy, just like Truffles. * Mung finds his body young, active, and all of his senses have been restored, such as taste, smell, and sound. Then, Mung and Chowder go out and when Chowder walks he shakes the buildings. Chowder states he want to lift heavy objects and Mung, pointing to Endive, says "There's a great big heavy one!" Endive then says "I beg your pardon?" and walks away. Actually he was pointing to the Giant Fork. Then, Chowder juggles Gazpacho and Mung eats a lot.Next, Panini asks Chowder where is Chowder and he points to Mung. Mung just goes away and Panini gets all huffy. Mung then runs up and eats a giant's lunch, then they lie on a hill. Mung then remembers his moustache and the screen switches, showing Truffles in a barber shop getting a shave. Next Shnitzel is relaxing and Truffles tells him to clean the kitchen, he just shoos her away. Then, a customer comes and when Truffles serves him. She then remembers she was the one cooking and so goes to the kitchen. However, soon Truffles doesn't want to cook and Mung says he can't cook with short arms. They decide to switch back bodies and Chowder cries. Then they prepare the ingredients and Chowder drags Shnitzel away, resulting and him crying. They sprinkle the pizzazz and everything goes back to normal--but then it turns out that Mung and Endive have somehow switched bodies. Mung's initially horrified by the switch and starts running around Endive's kitchen, but then he realizes that he can use this as an opportunity to ruin his rival's business. Trivia *The first time Chowder swapped places with Shnitzel. But later will be doing that in Rise and Fall of Chowder and Shnitzel. *This is the 5th and final time Reuben appears in the series. *This was more similar to the theme, "Mirror Mirror on the Ed" (Ed, Edd n Eddy), where the gang switches places and learn what's it's like being them. *This features a lot of Chowder and Shnitzel friendship. *When Panini flirted with Mung (in Chowder's body) and got rejected, she remarked that she may need a new obsession *It's also similar to the movie, Freaky Friday. *When Mung opened the book, it shows that the earlier part of the story was in it. *Mung thought it was awesome being Chowder until the end. *The second time Mung got a new face. The first was The Shopping Spree (Truffles had to change Mung's face while she was in his body). *The end where Mung and Endive are shown, with their bodies switch is confusing because how could Mung and Endive swap places in the range of the pizzazz if Endive was in her house, which was many miles away from Mung's catering company? Of course, she could have been near the catering company at the time, as it was shown she was taking a walk (giant fork scene). *When Chowder (In Shnitzel's Body) lifted the giant fork, he cracked a joke saying "Im a forklift! (which is actually a vehicle)" Making Mung (In Chowder's Body) laugh. *The body swap combinations were: **Mung's Dirty Sock to Stinky Cheese. **Stinky cheese to Mung's dirty sock. **Mung to Chowder. **Truffles to Mung. **Chowder to Shnitzel. **Shnitzel to Truffles. **Mung to Endive. **Endive to Mung. *When Mung (in Chowder's body) saw Endive, she said "I beg your pardon?" which is a rude phrase. *This episode is similar to an episode of the Powerpuff Girls, "Criss Cross Crisis", in which everyone in Townsville switches bodies. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-07-25-01h44m00s105.png vlcsnap-2012-07-25-01h43m29s20.png vlcsnap-2012-07-25-01h43m35s78.png vlcsnap-2012-07-25-01h43m16s163.png vlcsnap-2013-01-20-20h40m12s39.png vlcsnap-2013-01-20-20h40m20s127.png vlcsnap-2012-08-26-01h37m46s137.png 2011-10-02-050359 1600x1200 scrot.png Truffles In Mung's Body.png Makeover.png Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes